Cosmetic compositions of the oil in water, or water in oil emulsion type are known for delivering beneficial ingredients topically to the skin. Where the beneficial or working ingredient, for example, comprises Vitamin A, or derivatives of Vitamin A, steps must be taken to separate the water phase as long as possible in order to avoid loss of stability and eventual breakdown or inactivity of the working ingredient. One known method of doing this is to package the Vitamin A composition in two separate containers, one housing the aqueous base component and the other housing the Vitamin A ingredient, and then mixing the contents of the two containers together immediately prior to topical application to the skin surface.
Anhydrous cosmetic compositions are also known comprising various admixtures of oily components; however, these generally tend to be greasy, lacking in viscosity, and otherwise less than cosmetically acceptable when topically applied to the surface of the skin.